SadisticxSurprise (One Shot)
by ShayOkami
Summary: WARNING! ADULT CONTENT 18 ONLY. NSFW. ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18. Miu is tired of Hideri shirking his duties at the Cafe Stile because of his popularity, and decides to take the proper measures to discipline him and put him back in line.


"That Kanzaki-san has been getting rather cocky with how he treats customers..." Miu stopped sweeping and watched the wily femboy standing on a chair again, and attracting a bunch of attention from a crowd of customers.

"He does want to be an idol after all," Kaiho overhead her as she was returning from fetching an order.

"It has caused him to shirk his duties from time to time," Maifuyu crossed her arms.

"It has..." Miu narrowed her eyes.

"Is it bothering you, Miu-san?" Kaiho asked.

"Hideri-san does a lot of good for the cafe too," Maika answered in her cheery voice, with her offsetting sadistic smile. Everyone had been around her for long enough that they barely noticed this anymore.

"Hm..." Miu hummed. "I'm gonna call him out on it. He can't expect the rest of us just to run around working while he plays."

"B-But, business has been good despite that..." Maika leaned forward, looking worried, but it seemed she failed to defuse Miu's attitude.

Maifuyu watched Miu as she left for her break, "How do you intend to do that..."

Miu's eyes glinted brightly with that creatively scary expression she got whenever she had a bought of inspiration. "Just wait and see~ He may look like a girl, and be pretty, but he's still a man~"

Miu disappeared into the break room~

* * *

After closing down the cafe, all of the girls had changed and left, but Miu approached Hideri.

"Hideri-san~ Would you mind sticking around a little longer? I have a new idea for one of my doujin I would love to run by you~"

"Mauuu~" Hideri sighed. "Does it have to be here? Can't we talk while we leave."

"But Hideri-san~ Don't you think it would be proper to discuss this in private. You know the nature of my works~" Miu winked.

Hideri had not changed out of his green maid's uniform yet.

"Ah, okay, but make it quick," he sat in one of the chairs at the break room table and rested his chin in his hand.

"Mmm~ you might want to be standing for this," Miu locked the door behind her.

"Why did you do that...?" Hideri asked, while standing without thinking.

"This is a private conversation, after all~ We don't want anyone intruding~"

Miu walked up to Hideri, rather closely. The self-centered boy didn't seem too bothered by it. She could tell he really liked it when she was hugging all over him when she thought he was a girl on his first day.

"Hideri-kun..." she took another step closer, "is it true that lots of otokonoko enjoy playing with themselves~?"

"Huh?" Hideri took a step back. "Wh-Why is that important?"

"I draw hentai~ I'm a lewd and naughty fujoshi, don't you remember~? This is part of what I do~ So why don't you tell me, do you play with yourself a lot, Hideri-kun~?"

"Th-That's private." He took another step back. "What does what I do in private have to do with your story?"

"Because the boy in my story is a lot like you~"

"He...he is...?" Hideri suddenly didn't look as cautious.

"Mmmhmm~ I've noticed you at work so much, and how much everyone adores you, it would be nice to create erotic material about a femboy idol that's as cute as you~ Hentai that features idols is made all the time~ Didn't you know that, being one yourself~?"

Miu managed to back Hideri up against the dressing closets.

"I...I did..." Hideri looked off to the side.

"Hm~" Miu pushed her hand against the door, next to Hideri's face. "You say you do, but I'm not convinced~ You don't know what we girls do to you girly-boy idols on our computer screens, do you~?"

He shrunk in front of her, looking like a timid girl getting hit on by the school delinquent.

"Hehe~ You're a boy, and yet you don't know much about the realm of lewdness~ That somehow makes you really cute~ You're pure and innocent, aren't you~?"

Hideri shivered, before straightening his back a little, his expression turning a bit smug, "Kuku~ I'm sure I know much more of lewdness than you would in all of your lewdest doujins of me~"

"Would you like to find out what I do to you in my doujins, Hideri-kun~?"

Hideri suddenly gulped while gazing up from Miu's shadow, "Wh-Why would I want that... A-And we're still at work..."

"Everyone's gone, Hideri-kun~ It's just you and me~ The cafe is empty and the boss has already locked the front door— Uh-oh~" Miu felt something squishy, bulging out from under part of Hideri's skirt. "What's this~?"

"Ah-um! Th-That's..." Hideri blushed deeply, his face getting hot next to hers.

"Fufu~ was onee-chan getting you excited already~?" she slowly smoothed her hand down his tummy, toward his skirt.

" _Ahm!~_ "

Miu began smoothing the bulge under Hideri's skirt in small circular motions~

"B-But..." Hideri whimpered.

"Shh~ Let onee-chan make you feel really good~ "

She took Hideri's hand and pulled him to her.

"Come and sit with onee-chan, Hideri-kun~" she leaned against the wall and sat on the floor with cute little Hideri between her legs. "Lift up your skirt, Hideri-kun~ Don't be shy~"

"Ahh...nmmm..."

The blush on Hideri's cute face was making Miu feel really hot herself. He was so cute! It was just like in her doujins!

Hideri pulled up the hems of his skirt to reveal a decorative pair of green panties with white lace trim hugging his smooth hips and petite butt.

" _Oh_ , you have such cute panties, Hideri-kun~ Did you pick them yourself?"

"Y-Yes..." Hideri shivered as Miu began smoothing his hips.

"You're all warm right here~ " she pressed her hand into his bulge~

" _Mmmm~_ "

She pulled down the waistband of his panties to reveal his smooth skin and bending penis underneath~

 _Boing~_

He popped out and stuck up with a slight curve, his foreskin hugging tightly around his pink glans~

" _Oh_ , Hideri, you're so small and cute~"

"Mmmm..." he pouted.

"Hehe~ I guess even femboys have a little penis envy too."

She left his balls tucked inside his panties and began squishing his head with her fingers.

" _Eeeh-yaah~_ "

"This is my first time seeing a boy's thing in person. You peel the foreskin down like this, right~?"

 _Slk~_

She pulled it down and his glans were already glistening with his Hideri luv juices~

"Do you play with it like this at all Hideri-kun~?"

" _S-S-Stah-hh-haah~_ " his hands suddenly began gripping her hips pretty firmly.

"You're a healthy young man with a lot of spirit~ I would be surprised if you haven't already tried all kinds of ways of playing with it~"

"Y-y-you're h-hand— _N-n-n-nyaaah~_ "

"Don't squirm too much Hideri-kun~ hehe~ Just relax and let onee-chan take care of everything~" Miu began unbuttoning the top of his waitress uniform~ "Mmm~ do you play with your breasts too~?" she asked as she pulled the top down his arms.

Hideri's nipples poked out with a slight swell in his soft skin surrounding them.

"You're so erect up here too, Hideri-kun~ " Miu smoothed a hand up to one of them and began cupping it~ "You're flat chest is extra adorable~ Very fitting of a femboy idol~"

She kept poking the sensitive head of his femboy dick while she began massaging one of his femboy tits, making small circles on top of his nipple.

" _Mmmm~_ " Hideri raised his blushed expression, humming unintentionally with his mouth shut tight, his eyes becoming hazy.

"Hehe~ you can't help it Hideri-kun~ Before onee-chan can continue, you must tell her it feels good~ She will stop if you don't~"

" _H~h~h~h~aah~_ _N~n~nmmmm~_ "

She slowed down, barely poking at his penis anymore, and only gently massaging his chest.

Miu wanted to see if Hideri would acknowledge that she was giving him this immense pleasure, instead of denying it and being selfish.

"P-Please don't stop, onee-chaaan... P-Please make me feel good with your soft hands... "

"Good boy, Hideri-kun~ Here's your reward~ "

She gripped his twitching penis and began stroking his cute foreskin up and over his glans!

 _Slk~slk~slk~slk~slk~slk~slk~slk~_

Her fingers began pinching his nipple, making it pop out!

" _H-Huaaaahhh~!_ " Hideri cried out inside the break room!

"Such a good idol, Hideri-kun~ Ahmmm~" Miu suddenly clamped her lips around his ear and began nibbling!

" _Euwaahhhh!~_ _O-O-Onee-chan!_ " Hideri's knees knocked together! " _H-h-HAAAHHHH!~_ "

" _Weeee~_ "

Hideri's penis turned into a geyser, shooting thick, long strings of his femboy milk into the air~!

" _H-Haaahhh!~_ " Hideri's blushing face gaped at the sheer height his cum shots were reaching before they fell and splatted on his face!

They landed on the floor around him and Miu, in his hair and on his uniform, and even in Miu's hair!

" _Nahhh_...haah...hah..." Hideri panted.

"Oh, look at the mess you made, Hideri-kun~ You're a pent up femboy, aren't you? When was the last time Hideri-kun masturbated~?"

"Nmmm~...hah...th...thank you...onee-chan..." Hideri sighed and slumped in her arms.

"Ah~ah~ We're not done yet~"

* * *

Miu pulled off Hideri's cafe uniform so he was only in his white thigh high stockings. She restrained his hands behind his butt with leather cuffs, and attached a leather collar and leash to his neck.

" _Why?!_ " Hideri cried.

Miu just finished tightening parts of her purple lingerie. She wore purple fishnet stockings, a purple strapless corset squishing her boobs, and long purple fishnet arm warmers.

"Hideri-kuuuun~ It's about time that you started learning to take your job more seriously."

"Wh-What...? Where did this come from?"

Miu turned around and smacked her hand with a black horse crop.

 _Whap!~_

Her other hand wrapped around the handle of the horse crop and the end of Hideri's leash.

"You're popular, Hideri-kun, which makes you slack off during work. So it's time you learned to give someone service the right way."

Miu wasn't wearing any panties or a thong to go with her wardrobe, so her smooth vagina with a thin bikini line of pubic hair was in full view of Hideri.

"Now come here, femboy servant, and lick onee-chan's clit for her!" she snapped the crop in her hand again.

"Y-You're becoming sadistic like Maika-san!"

Hideri stared at Miu's crotch, completely exposed to the open air within the break room, and his body began reacting in its natural way, when it had only been a few minutes after Miu made him cum!

His penis began twitching its way to full erectness, his restrained hands unable to cover himself up.

"Ah~ It pleases onee-chan that her body wrapped in erotic clothes turns you on~ But you are unable to cover yourself or pleasure yourself with your arms bound that way~ So you'd best enjoy pleasuring onee-chan instead!" Miu tugged on Hideri's leash.

Hideri walked obediently over to Miu and worked himself onto his knees. Miu's vagina stood plane in Hideri's vision, his eyes getting larger by the second, his penis throbbing at full erection now, with his foreskin wrapped tightly around it.

"Now~" Miu placed the leather end of the horse crop on Hideri's head with his rabbit ear ribbons sticking up. "Lick onee-chan~ Show her you care~"

Hideri stuck out his tongue and leaned forward.

"Ahh!- _mmmm~_ " Miu lifted her head up in sudden bliss.

Hideri couldn't get his tongue under her clitoris without his nose pressing into Miu's cushiony soft pelvis.

"Nmm~mm~nmm~" Hideri licked.

"Practice your service skills on me, Hideri-kun~" Miu blushed down at him, feeling his soft wet tongue encompassing her throbbing, sensitive clit. "You'll be a good boy soon enough Hideri-kun"

Miu noticed Hideri's licking stayed rather stale after a while.

 _Crack!_

She snapped the horse crop onto one of Hideri's bare butt cheeks!

" _Ah!_ " he yelped.

"Put more spirit into your service, Hideri-kun!" Miu snapped. "Onee-chan will not accept lackluster licking~"

Hideri pressed his tongue against her clit a little harder.

" _Ahhhh-eeyaahh~_ " Miu moaned. "Yes, Hideri-kun~ Just like that~ "

"Nmm~mmm~nn~"

"Try different angles Hideri~ There are endless ways to please a woman, especially one like me~"

Hideri tried cupping his tongue under Miu's red hot clit, and moving it side to side.

His taste buds tantalized her sensitive red pear~

"Auugh~yahhh~" Miu groaned. "You're learning, Hideri-kun~ "

She backed up so her butt rested on the edge of the break room table, making Hideri follow her with the leash, by walking on his knees.

"This way you'll be able to hit all my good spots, Hideri-kun~"

Hideri stuck his nose to her pelvis again, lapping eagerly at her clit. Her juices were beginning to flow down the insides of her thighs, she tasted like fresh water with a little salt and a little sweet~

" _Nnnnmmm~_ " Miu squealed and winced. She grabbed the back of Hideri's head lovingly, clenching her fingers in his soft gray hair, pushing him against her special place.

Hideri began licking the lips of her vulva, so his nose was pressed against her clitoris.

" _Ahh-hhHideri-kuuuuh~_ "

Hideri's erection was twitching like crazy! If Miu accidentally touched him with her leg or one of her high heeled shoes, he felt he might shoot all over her legs and the table! But then she might swat him again...

" _Nmm~nmm~mm!~nmm!~_ " He licked more intensely like an obedient servant.

" _Yes!~Yes!~Augh!_ _~Please onee-chan with your tongue, Hideri-kuuuh~_ "

Miu cheering him on made him lap at her even faster! He dug his tongue into her lips and found her hole. He gorged himself on it while his nose rubbed her clitoris vigorously!

" _Yaahhhh!~_ _Cumming~Onee-chan is going to cum all over Hideri-kuuuuuhh!~_ " Miu's hips began swaying as she pushed his face into her crotch. " _More!~More Hideri-kuh!~I need more Hideri-kuuuhh!~_ "

" _Nmmm!~_ " Hideri lapped with all his might!

" _Ahhh!~AHH-YAHHHHH!~_ "

Miu's hot pussy twitched and pulsed in Hideri's face! More of her juices began leaking out and onto Hideri's face!

" _MMM!-nmAhhh!_ "

" _Drink up, Hideri-kun~_ _Drink onee-chan's precious water for you~_ "

" _Ahm~mmm~_ " Hideri continued lapping at Miu's beautiful lips and clit, getting as much of her essence as he could.

" _Haahhh~_ " Miu exhaled. "Good boy, Hideri-kun~ You're learning well~" She caressed and stroked his hair~

Miu looked down at Hideri's cute face, covered in her orgasm fluids. Clear viscous liquid covered his mouth, chin and some of his cheeks and nose. Now she wanted to do even more lewd things with Hideri-kun~

Miu went and grabbed something else from her bag.

"M...Miu-chan..." Hideri watched her, unable to see what she was putting on.

"My~ don't you know, Hideri-kun~?" Miu's eyes glowed beady red in the shadow as she fastened the straps around her waist.

Miu whipped around and between her legs flopped a light pink, silicon dick and balls, which was attached to the strap-on harness around her hips. The thing hung heavy on her, and was at least eight inches of insertable, thick girth.

"You must refer to me as _onee-chan_ ~ Because I give you great presents, and teach you many good things~"

Hideri's face turned pale as his mouth and terrified eyes gawked at the sheer size and length of the dick dangling from the strap-on harness around Miu's luscious, smooth hips.

"Now~" she took a step toward Hideri, "If you're a good servant, and listen to everything onee-chan tells you, this will hurt only a tiny bit~"

" _KYAAAAHHHHHH!_ "

* * *

" _Mph!~Mph~sllk!~mph~hmph~_ "

"Suck onee-chan really good, Hideri-kun~ You're giving her great service~"

Hideri was on his knees again, sucking the long, thick dildo sticking out from her pelvis.

"Mmmm~ You look so cute, Hideri-kun~" she looked down as he looked up at her with an adorable pouty expression as his lips did lewd things with her thick girth~ "If onee-chan really had a dick, she would have cum ages ago from Hideri-kun's cute mouth~ Oh look, you're getting saliva all over your chin and cheeks, and your dick is still so hard~ You're dripping luv juice all over the floor~ You must really enjoy sucking cock~ "

" _Ffslllk~mmph~sll~mphs~llmph~_ "

"See, Hideri-kun? Even giving humble service can be fun in itself~ I think onee-chan is lubed up enough from Hideri's mouth~"

 _ffPop!~_

She yanked the dildo out of his mouth, making his lips pop. His eyes looked all hazy and disoriented from sucking for so long, he looked very slutty~

Miu put Hideri on his back on the break room table, his hands still restrained under his butt, his leash taught in her hand.

"It's ideal for a femboy to enjoy anal, Hideri-kun~"

"Are you sure it's safe..." Hideri stared, still a little terrified of the dildo.

"I've done it myself plenty of times~ It's a truly wondrous experience. I promise, after you try it, you'll be hooked, Hideri-kun. Then you'll be even more of an adorable, girly femboy~ Now~"

She took the stick, slippery shaft and rubbed it between his butt cheeks so it also slipped against his scrotum~

"Hah~ It's cold~"

"It won't be for long, Hideri-kun~"

She spread his cheeks and pressed the head against his tiny hole.

"Nmm~" one of Hideri's eyes winked shut.

"Slowly and gently, this may hurt a tiny bit, but only for a while~ Just like with girls~"

She pushed.

" _Mmmm-mmnnaagh~_ " Hideri felt the thick head pressing against the lips of his anus. " _M-Miu...!_ "

Miu pushed a little more, "Just relax Hideri-kun~"

Hideri felt his anus spread and something slide right inside him!

" _H-Haah! I-It's inside me!_ "

"There~ How does it feel, Hideri~?"

"It's-It's tight..." he winced.

"Hmhm~" ^w^ Miu began swaying her hips back and forth, not sliding the dildo in any further, but making it push against him.

" _Hah...hah~...hah~..._ " Hideri panted.

Miu pulled his legs up high so she had him in spread eagle by the calves to use as handles, with his leash pressed into one of them.

"I feel silly..." Hideri groaned.

"But isn't it wonderful~? Doesn't it feel amazing? And you look so cute right now~"

"I...is that true, onee-chan...?"

"Of course it is~"

"Th...thank you, onee-chan..." Hideri blushed.

"Good boy, Hideri-kun. Here's your reward~ "

Miu began thrusting inside Hideri, making the dildo slide further inside his trap snatch, causing it to make lewd sounds~

 _Sllk~...sllk~...slk~...sllk~_

" _H-Hah!...Not so fast, onee-chaaah!~_ " saliva began running down his chin as his lusty expression cried out inside the break room.

"Do you feel any special way, Hideri-kun~?"

"L-Like I need to pee..." He blushed.

"That's good~ Men should have that feeling when they do this sort of thing. It means their prostate is being hit in all the right ways~"

She thrust inside Hideri a little deeper!

" _Yah!_ _N-No, onee-chan!_ "

"Just enjoy the ride, Hideri-kun~ You're all pent up again, so onee-chan is going to make you feel good~"

Miu's thrusting sped up. The dick head was plunging inside Hideri's butt, making wet sloshing noises inside him!

" _Ah!~_ _...Ah!~_ _...Augh!~_ _...Y-You're churning me up inside, onee-chan!_ "

"Hmhm~" ^w^ "Doesn't Hideri-kun love it when onee-chan fucks him like a man would~?"

" _Ah!~...Ah!~_ _..._ "

"Don't be shy, Hideri-kun~"

" _I-I do! I luv it when onee-chan fucks my boy-pussy with her thick, pink dick!_ "

"Oh look~! Little Hideri-kun is very happy~ He's leaking luv juices all over you Hideri-kun~ "

Hideri's erect penis was twitching with every time Miu thrust inside him. More clear fluid leaked out in a string and stuck to Hideri's pelvis and belly button in a puddle~

"Okay, Hideri-kuuuun~ Onee-chan's gonna give it to you really goooood~"

 _slk!~slk!~_ _slk!~slk!~slk!~_ _slk!~slk!~_ _slk!~_

Miu's hips began snapping back and forth, plunging the long dildo inside Hideri's hole, filling the room with lewd noises and his squeals!

" _Ah!_ _-Yah!-H-h-HAaah!~_ " Hideri's irises shrank as his eyelids opened wide, more saliva poured from his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. " _Y-Y-You're driving me crazy, onee-chan!_ _Cum! Please cum alreadyyyy!_ "

"Hmhmhm~ but Hideri-kun, this is just a plane dildo~ And I don't feel like cumming right now~ So you'll just have to deal with the dick~" ^w^

" _N-N-Nooooo~!_ "

"Hmhm~ Whatever will you do, Hideri-kun~ Your hands are bound, I'm in complete control~ You'll just have to satisfy my lust for your lewd face~"

" _Ah-hah-_ _Ah!~Nyah!~_ _Hah!~Hah!~_ _Augh!~_ "

" _Mm!~Mm!~Mm!~Mm!~_ " Miu picked up the pace as she grunted cutely, fucking Hideri's ass with more force and speed!

 _Slk!~_ _Slk!~_ _Slk!~_ _Slk!~_ _Slk!~_ _Slk!~_ _Slk!~_ _Slk!~_

Hideri's feet flopped on either side of her head as she held his legs. The clear juices from his trap-snatch flowed out from where the dildo was pistoning it, onto the table top and dripping onto the break room floor.

" _A~a~a~h~h~h~h~_ " Hideri gawked up at the ceiling as his body was ravaged by a sex crazy fujoshi!

"Hmhm~ So this is all it takes to drive a boy crazy. I'll keep it in mind for the future, Hideri-kuuun~ I'm going to make you cum now~ Here we goooo~"

Miu's hips blurred as she began frantically scrubbing Hideri's insides with her cock!

" _YAAAHH!_ _N-N-NAAAUGH!_ " Hideri cried up at the ceiling.

His dick became extremely hard!

It twitched!

" _I'M CUMMIIIIIING!~_ "

More thick strings of hot Hideri milk shot out from his tip, landing directly over his face! More landed on his chest and tummy!

"Mm!~..." Miu thrust inside Hideri, hard, making his body jerk. "Mm!...Mm!...Mm!..."

Hideri's dick twitched hard several times, leaking out more cum, his restrained hands twitching with it, before nothing else came out, and it merely pulsed.

" _Hah~...hah~...hah..._ hah...hah..."

Hideri's leg's relaxed in Miu's hands, his chest rose and fell as he panted.

"What does the servant say~?" Miu asked.

"Th-Thank you, onee-chan...for giving me your fat cock..."

"Mmmm~" Miu leaned down and lapped up some of the thick globs of cum on Hideri's stomach.

" _Mm!_ " he winced sensitively with her tongue.

"And thank you for the milk, Hideri-kun~" ^w^

* * *

Miu laid out a futon on the floor and laid a soft blanket over it with a few pillows.

"Wh-Where did you hide all this stuff?!" Hideri started.

"Hmhm~" ^w^

Miu removed the restraints from Hideri's wrists, but left the leash and collar.

"You are free, loyal servant. You're training ends, for today~" ;3

"F-For today..." Hideri cowered.

"Mhm~ Come..." she took his leash and led him over to the futon. "Faithful Servant Hideri-kun has done well, so he gets his winning reward for the day."

Hideri followed her and got on his knees on the futon, as Miu sat on her butt and spread her legs. She reached down and spread the warm lips of her vulva.

"You can put it inside me, Hideri-kun. Unless you want my anus instead~ Do whatever you want with me~ I'm yours, for now."

Hideri crawled up to her as she removed the corset, exposing her luscious breasts.

He crawled closer, on his hands, and kissed her~

"Mm~" Miu leaned back, caressing his cheek.

When Hideri pulled back, their arms interlocked. He laid on top of her, his erection slowly getting harder against her vulva as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Wh-Why is onee-chan doing this for me...?" he asked.

" _Uh—_ " she started and looked away, "B-Because...I..."

She tried to look at him, but his expression of concern was to powerfully cute for her to stand. Her pussy started drooling and leaking all over his dick.

"I...l-love Hideri-kun...a-and...I want him to be popular and liked by everyone...b-but I also want him to do well...a-and..."

"I know..." he held her tighter, making her breasts squish against his. "I...love Miu-chan very much...she's lewd and fun...and she cares..."

"Oh...Hideri..." Miu's eyes stung with a few tears. "Yes, I love you very-very much...!"

"Miu..."

Hideri worked his dick inside her lips so it prodded right up against her hole.

" _Nngh!~_ " Miu winced. "I h-haven't played with my toys in a while, Hideri...s-so I'm a little tight..."

"It's okay, onee-chan, I'll be careful~" he said playfully, and kissed her, "Mmph~"

"Hahmm~"

Their wet tongues curled and curved around each other as their arms clasped tightly together, their moans getting more intense by the second, making Hideri's cock throb against Miu's wet pussy, getting hotter.

All at once—

 _Shll~_

" _Mm!_ " Miu strained as Hideri's tongue continued to make waves insider her mouth.

Hideri only pushed his head in.

He began fondling one of Miu's breasts.

" _Mmm!~_ "

"Hmm~"

Miu's hands lay on either side of her face, causing her to look so innocent and vulnerable, as one of them gripped a tuft of the blanket for dear life.

Hideri shoved further inside her.

" _Ahh!~_ " she backed out of their kiss and cried.

He began licking he neck as his hand squished and played with her breast, his other scooping up along her butt and up her thigh.

"H-Hideri—!"

Hideri shoved himself all the way inside her, so his balls smashed right up against her vulva!

" _Yaah!—nnngh~_ " she gritted her teeth.

"Miu, you feel so good..." Hideri clamped his lips on her other breast and began suckling her gently while he twitched inside her.

"I-I'm trying to keep it together..." Miu panted.

"It's okay~ Go wild for me, I love it..."

"Let's be beautiful together, Hideri..."

Hideri started moving, jamming his dick inside Miu's hot womanhood without pulling back.

" _Nngh~_ Ahh~" Miu's eyes bugged out, then she relaxed.

 _slk~...slk~_ _...slk~_ _...slk~...slk~_ _...slk~_ _..._

"Ngh~hah~" Hideri panted against the overwhelming pleasure Miu was making him feel, "Y-You're tensing up all around me, Miu...ah~ ...i-it's feels really good..."

"S-Sorry Hideri...you feel so good inside me...I-I don't know how to stop...!"

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he hugged her shoulders and pulled her down so his throbbing member plunged deeper inside her~

"Ahh~" Hideri couldn't stop himself from letting out girly pants, making himself even more excited.

"Fuck me more, Hideri-kun~ I love being fucked by cute Hideri-kuuuuh~ "

Hideri's back bowed as he shoved himself as deep as he would go inside Miu! " _Heeegh!~_ "

" _Ahh!~_ I-I can feel you pushing against my womb, Hideri! You're twitching so hard inside me! More! Give me more!"

Hideri got up on his knees and began smashing Miu's pussy faster!

" _Ahhhh!~_ You're such a manly girly-boy~! "

 _tp~_ _tp~_ _tp~_ _tp~_ _tp~_ _tp~_ _tp~_ _tp~_

Hideri grabbed her thighs and pulled himself into her over and over.

They both watched, entranced with deep blushes as Hideri's dick, glistening with Miu's juices, slid in and out of her begging hole.

" _Ohh!~You're making me make so many lovely sounds!_ _This is so beautiful~!_ _It's the most wonderful thing ever! Fuck me more!_ "

" _You're so good to me, onee-chan~! Teach me to be a good servant!_ "

" _Yes! Yes! Good Hideri-kun! You're doing so well! Keep going!_ "

" _I love you, Miuuu~!_ "

" _I love you too, Hideriii~!_ "

She turned on her side and gave him her raised leg. He wrapped his arms around it. His hips began snapping into hers, making her butt squish every time.

" _Hah!~Ah!~_ _Ah!~_ _Yah!~Ah!~_ " saliva was rolling down Miu's chin under her misty eyes.

" _Hah!~_ _Hah!~_ _Hah!~Hah!~_ " Hideri panted and ravaged Miu's body with masculine strength wrapped in feminine grace.

Hideri sped up, the wet smacking noises his and Miu's bodies were making becoming more violent!

 _Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp_

" _Aaagghhh!~_ _You're so energetic, Hideri! Unleash all your energy into me!_ _Give me all your love!_ "

" _I can't stop, Miu! Aah!~_ _Ah!~_ _Ah!~_ _Ah!~_ "

 _Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp_

He pulled her legs up so she was spread eagle, just like she had him before, and continued to pound her viciously, making her feet flop elegantly in the air!

 _Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp-Tp_

" _Aaagh!~_ _Auuuuugh!~_ " Miu's head laid back. She began squeezing her own boobs and twisting her nipples. " _I'm going to cum soon, Hideri!_ _Please cum inside me!_ "

" _Let's cum together, Miu!_ "

Hideri let go of her legs and leaned forward. Miu's legs locked around him, crossing behind his butt as his face hung over hers and they stared into each others eyes, panting and squealing.

" _Hah!~Hah!~eeYaah!~_ "

" _Augh!~Ahh!~Nngha!~_ "

Hideri's hips lifted up in a blur, her viscous luv fluids sticking all over his balls and crotch! He smashed his dick down inside Miu's pussy, spraying her juices out every time!

 _Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!_

" _Hideri~! I'm gonna—!_ "

" _M-Me too!_ "

 _Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!-Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!Tp!_

" _EeeYaaahhhh!~H-H-Hideri!~_ " Miu's arms gripped Hideri's back tightly, her nails digging into his skin.

" _M-Miu-I-I-I'm—!_ "

" _C-C-CU—!_ "

Hideri smashed his dick as deep inside Miu as he could!

" _I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!~_ 💓💓💓💓💓"

Miu's tight pussy had flexed so much around his dick that more of her juices spurted out! Hideri's dick pulsed against her tension, shooting hot fluid directly into her womb! She was flooded, and the slimy fluid seeped in between their genitals and gushed out of Miu's lips.

" _GYAH!~_ " Hideri shoved inside her again, feeling the intense sensation of being able to let loose all his energy inside Miu, as her willing body gleefully accepted it.

" _Hot!~You're so hot inside me, Hideri-kun!~_ _Cum more!~_ _Fill me up!~_ " Miu felt his hot cum seeping out of her lips and rolling down between her butt cheeks, over her anus, and onto the blanket~

Hideri pushed himself inside her, even though he had no further to push, but she felt heavenly, her squishy walls wrapped tightly around his dick as he freely shot more of his juicy hot semen inside her, claiming her body~ Her butt squished against him every time he pushed into her~

"Ahhh~...Mmmmmm~" Miu let out a final yelp before she stared lovingly up at Hideri, her arms smoothing his skin and holding him tightly. "Thank you for giving me so much, you lovely femboy~"

"Hahh~..." Hideri stared down into Miu's lustrous eyes, feeling her kind and caring nature coaxing him further into her love. "You make me so happy, Miu..."

They kissed, embracing each other tightly.

"Hmhm~ would it be alright...if I called you my boyfriend from now on...?" Miu blushed.

"O-Of course, Miu..." Hideri fidgeted, looking away with a rare shyness, his dick still inside her, but calmly growing flaccid. "A-As long as I can call you my girlfriend..."

"Hmhm~ good~ But when we play, I'm Mistress Onee-chan and you're my faithful Servant Hideri-kun~"

"Of course~ Whatever you say, Mistress Onee-chan~"

"Let's work hard to make you into an idol worthy of praise, and have lots of fun along the way."

* * *

The next day, Dino and Koyo opened the cafe with the rest of the staff there to greet them. They entered the break room with Miu and Hideri following them.

Koyo suddenly sniffed the air, "The break room smells funny..."

Dino and Maika sniffed the air too.

"Yeah..."

"It smells like stale squid and sweat..."

"Gomenasai..." Miu and Hideri bowed.

Dino stared at them, feeling awkward, "Why are you two apologizing...?"

THE END


End file.
